Ojos de cachorro e impulsividades
by Raxe
Summary: La situación es sencilla: hay un campista hablando con Nico. Casual. Nada demasiado fuera de lo normal desde que Nico se había visto involucrado con la cabaña de Apollo. Pero ya fue suficiente.


**Descargo : Los personajes utilizados en éste y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 **Ojos de cachorro e impulsividades**

Will Solace es un tipo seguro. Él no duda de lo que hace o el porqué lo hace. A veces tiene altibajos emocionales como cualquier ser humano, y a veces se enoja por nada y por todo; pero eso no nos compete. La palabrería sobre sí mismo se debe a que, como Will es una persona segura, no debería sentir celos en absoluto, más aún siendo su novio como es. Pero los siente. Aunque algunos lo calificarían como exageración.

La situación es sencilla: hay un campista hablando con Nico. Casual. Nada demasiado fuera de lo normal desde que Nico se había visto involucrado con la cabaña de Apollo. Pero ya fue suficiente.

Ese campista siempre busca a Nico y se lo lleva para entrenar, para caminar, para lo que se le pase por la cabeza; Nico normalmente lo mira resignado y va con él, porque no es cruel y no rechazaría a alguien que lo mira tan ilusionado. Y Will se queda ahí, solito y abandonado.

En síntesis: Will está harto del maldito campista ojos de cachorro abandonado y se va a llevar a Nico en ese momento porque sí.

Decidido, Will camina directo a su objetivo. Nico no tarda en notarlo y lo mira. Parece un poco confundido. Quizá tenga que ver con las intenciones asesinas de Will o con que no se han visto desde que Nico fue "secuestrado" y ahora parece que Will va a atacarlos. Sea como fuere, Will llega y pone su mano en el hombro de Nico. Ojos de cachorro lo mira desconcertado, pero Will no se deja convencer por su expresión y se va, llevando a un muy indignado Nico que protesta que qué rayos le pasa y que ya no puede reprenderlo por ser descortés porque él lo es más y que ya debería calmarse.

Will ignora olímpicamente sus alegatos y lo arrastra hasta su santuario: la enfermería. Sus hermanos lo miran raro cuando lo ven pasar con Nico, pero no le importa demasiado.

Una vez dentro de una habitación, Nico hace que Will lo suelte y se para frente a él. Parece enojado. Uh. Will sufre momentos de pánico interno hasta que recuerda la razón por la que están ahí.

—No te he visto en toda la tarde—dice.

Nico frunce el ceño y lo mira fastidiado.

—En efecto.

Oh. Él no dijo eso.

—Ayer pasó lo mismo. Y anteayer y toda la semana.

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—No.

—Deja de responder con monosílabos—. Will comienza a balancear su peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia.

Nico suspira. —No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Will lo mira desconcertado. Nico es inteligente, Will está seguro de que sabe a qué se debió su escena fuera; también debe saber que Will quiere que le diga que no al enano secuestra novios. Entonces, él no ve la parte imposible.

Probablemente por el silencio de Will, Nico continúa:— Son órdenes de Quirón, como no tengo mayores responsabilidades dentro del campamento fuera de mantener la cabaña limpia, debo cuidar de Liam hasta que lo reconozcan.

—¿Y la cabaña de Hermes? Debería estar ahí.

—Lo está, pero al parecer los consejeros le pidieron ayuda a Quirón. Dicen que están saturados.

Las piezas comienzan a encajar en la mente de Will, hace poco hubo una llegada masiva de campistas nuevos; por eso él no sabía el nombre de ojos de cachorro. Y por eso Nico no había estado con él durante una semana y… uh.

No dice nada, porque no hay mucho que decir. Ha hecho una escena por nada y el pobre niño no tenía la culpa.

Nico, por su parte, mira como Will parece querer esconderse bajo la cama. Ahora que se le ha pasado el enojo, le divierte que Will, a pesar de ser un consejero (que se supone son maduros y responsables), pueda llegar a ser tan impulsivo a veces. Como no hay manera de que él no le moleste con la situación, comienza a hablar:

—Y tú lo asustaste e hiciste que lo dejara abandonado en medio del campamento.

Will se encoge un poco más, pero se las arregla para decir: —Él abandonado aquí soy yo. No debería tener que arrastrarte para pasar tiempo contigo.

Nico no dice nada, pero comprende que Will, por muy avergonzado que se sienta por su actitud, no va a rendirse hasta conseguir más de su atención. No es que a él le moleste mucho…

Luego de pensar durante un rato Will decide que, si Nico no va a lograr despegarse de Liam en un futuro próximo, él será quien tome cartas en el asunto.

Dos días después, su decisión se tradujo en Will consiguiendo tiempo libre de sus labores en la cabaña de Apollo y acompañado a Liam y Nico por el campamento.

* * *

 **Solangelo para el mundo. Muy probable OOC, pero errando se aprende (?).**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
